Kensa Sogokyu
*NOTE: Bankai is not achieved, but is noted. Kensa Sogokyu Kensa Sogokyu is a young, well-trained Shinigami. She was born into the Husage family, the next to lowest in terms of nobility. The Husage family was a short lived family of noble blood, and was quickly forgotten after their fall. The Husage family's specialty was their generally highly power, and well honed Zanpakuto abilities, they are also know for their resolve. And Kensa is no different from them in the aspects, though she lacks knowledge of their nobility.The Husage family was also known for their particularly bad Kido, as many members displayed below averages skills, higher than the number than those who showed exceptional skills in the field. Kensa was the last born member to the failing noble's family. Appearances Kensa appears to look like a mid teen-aged girl, despite her actual age. Kensa's hair is black, well trimmed, and well decorated. Her hair is worn with her bangs slightly cast off to the right side of her face, nearly covering her eye, and sports two high-side buns, she has medium length strands separated and allow them to hang over her shoulders, she also has shorter hair that they are "started" from. When her hair is not in her signature buns it is just short of waist length. In the correct lighting her hair may appear to be a grey-ish blue like color. Kensa's eyes are a medium grey, and appear to be distant, which make them appear as the eyes of the deceased. She is very pale, thin, and appears to be rather sickly, though she isn't ill at all. Her uniform is greatly different from that of a normal Shinigami's as it appears to be a white "under" uniform covered with minimal amounts of black, though this is for the factor of avoiding getting overheated. Her uniform is often confused for that of an Arrancar's because of its main white color. The black on her uniform consists of a side-ruffle "skirt" and a black corset like top, as well as a half white, half black fish-scale like necklace with black "feathers" connected to them. She also wears a decoration gold upper arm bracelet like band, it is elegantly styled. At some point in time Kensa's uniform sported a hood, which was used to shade her pale face from the sun, though it is, at some time, removed entirely. Kensa's overall appearance is much like that of a dead person's, which is something that she greatly hates and despises about herself. Personality Kensa is a very respectful Shinigami who is very serious about the job she has of being one. Kensa is generally a no non-sense type of person, and finds it troubling to deal people who would rather slack off, or do nothing. While she is young, she is very wise however she doesn't flaunt it to everyone as she displeases making a show out of such and she doesn't like all the attention on her. Kensa is often sad, lonely, or at least appears to be. She is very reserved, and she is content with being alone in her life. She is very calm, and can maintain the demeanor even while in battle with an opponent many times her strength. Kensa is the strong silent type, however she would rather avoid fighting. Kensa also looks down on killing seeing it as pointless as killing an enemy will only cause the remaining to strike back harder. However reluctant to kill, Kensa will often take up the job as she knows she will finish it quickly, rather than play with her opponent as many would do. Kensa is straightforward with her tasks, and wastes little to no time to preform them. Kensa is rather distant towards many, the only ones close to her are Lila, and Byakuya as she works so closely to them. Kensa isn't very outgoing, as many people will tend to avoid her, due to the fact that they see her as a rather morbid person, however this doesn't bother her at all. Kensa also seems to lack a sense of fear, however there are many things she fear she is just good at hiding when something worries or scares her. Despite her many hidden fears she can more than hold her one in a battle. In battle Kensa would rather attempt to talk an opponent out of fighting than actually have to risk harming, or even having to kill, them. She will often attempt to hide all her pains and sorrows, hoping to never grow attached to someone as she knows one day they will be gone, and she doesn't like the idea, or feeling, of losing someone close to her, as she dealt with it enough once Lila left to become a Shinigami. While she is reserved she will fight to the very end to protect what she cares about, this is one way to gauge how much she cares about one person, however she will always defend those in need, but is more zealous about she cares about, willing to die for their sake. 'History' Kensa was born into the Husage family, which was the next lowest house of nobility. Shortly after she was born both her mother, and father, were killed by a rival family who sought to grow in power. Before they died they had instructed their servant to escape with the children, and never give them a clue as to they once were. After the servant ran away with them to the Hanging dog district, claiming they were her children so that they may escape with their lives, she gave her last name to them. After their family's fall, and the escape of the servants, they were raised under the name of Sogokyu, to keep them safe. Kensa is unaware of her true family name, fully believing that it is Sogokyu. As Kensa and her sister grew up with their "mother", they trained everyday under her watchful eyes as she said it would be best if they knew how to defend themselves. After many years, their mother grew sick and died, leaving them with no parent figures. Lila continued the job of raising Kensa for many more years, eventually leaving to go to the academy, leaving Kensa alone entirely. Kensa struggled to live on her own, and struggled to allow anyone into her life, as she pushed trough everyday life in the Hanging Dog district. She later decided to become a Shinigami like her sister, eventually leaving Hanging Dog, and entering the academy. In the academy, Kensa was well known for her high marks in each class, with the exception of Kido, in which her mark was the lower than the rest as she generally maintained the highest marks. In her academy years, she grew a great amount in terms of abilities. By her final year she had learned basic Kido skills, without reciting the incantation, up to about #33. After graduation she was immediately placed into the 6th division at the level of 13th seat with her sister Lila. Though she only had her Zanpakuto for a short time, she had already achieved Shikai and Bankai, much like Lila, as it was something that ran in the family blood. As a Shinigami Kensa continued to grow in skill, until she finally caught up with her sister's level.